Laundry machines such as washing machines, dryers, especially tumble dryers, and combined washers/drawers are known which comprise a front panel with a user interface. On the latter, typically a thin inlay is provided which is usually transparent and sometimes equipped with an intermediate decoration panel. The inlay is usually attached to the frontal surface of said front panel by a bi-adhesive tape. Furthermore, a connection to the frontal surface can be provided by peripheral teeth on one side of the inlay which are configured to be inserted in respective slots on the front panel.
Additionally or alternatively, such inlay can be connected to the frontal surface through screw means.
Household appliances typically comprise user interface with user elements with which the user can interact with the appliance and/or a display for displaying status information on the state of the appliance, i.e. the selected treatment program, error messages etc. Such interface elements or display elements can be arranged behind the inlay to avoid protrusions from the user interface and to give the appliance an attractive look and feel. The corresponding electronic components are therefore arranged on the inside of the frontal panel and are subject to the conditions inside the appliance.
CN 1683667 A discloses a control panel, a status display substrate, an isolator and a rectangular spacer. Sealing components are provided which prevent water to penetrate into the control panel.